1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying cases for laptop computers and is directed more particularly to such a case having facility for providing privacy and light shade for the screen of the computer during use of the computer in the carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary for many travelers, particularly business travelers, to carry a laptop computer and to use the computer in the course of traveling by air, train, automobile or bus and while waiting to board the vehicle of choice. It often happens that travelers find themselves in close quarters with other travelers and do not wish to have onlookers reading their computer screen. Further, travelers often have no control over nearby windows and electric lights and suffer from glare on the computer screen.
Thus, there is a need for a privacy and light shade which would allow the traveler to use a laptop computer with sunshine or other light blocked from impinging on the computer screen, and with the screen removed from the sight of casual onlookers.
There is further a need for the aforementioned privacy and light shade which does not constitute a separate “carry on” article, but rather is integral with the carrying case in which the computer resides.